1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic electroluminescent display having an improved display quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an organic electroluminescent display has been spotlighted as a next generation display device because it has a superior viewing angle and brightness and does not need a separate light source, as compared to a liquid crystal display device. Accordingly, the organic electroluminescent display is slim and lightweight. In addition, the organic electroluminescent display has a fast response speed, low driving voltage, and high brightness.
In general, an organic electroluminescent display includes an organic light emitting diode including an anode electrode, a cathode electrode, and an organic light emitting layer between the anode electrode and the cathode electrode. Holes and electrons are injected into the organic emitting layer through the anode electrode and the cathode electrode, and are recombined in the organic light emitting layer to generate excitons (electron-hole pairs). The excitons emit energy, which is discharged when an excited state returns to a ground state, as light. An organic electroluminescent display may include a plurality of organic light emitting diodes arranged in a matrix to display an image.
Organic electroluminescent displays are increasing in size, and thus, lengths of signal lines used to transmit various signals to pixels of the organic electroluminescent display are also increasing. In this case, a resistance of the signal lines increases and the signals are delayed, thereby causing deterioration in display quality of the organic electroluminescent display.